


"Need You, Cas."

by etoilune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7x06 coda, Alcohol, Angst, One-Shot, Swearing, angst!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilune/pseuds/etoilune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm drunk," he mumbled, slurring his words. "'m really drunk, Cas."</i>
</p><p>Set after 7x06; inspired by Lady Antebellum's 'Need You Now'</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Need You, Cas."

A sea of glass bottles lay strewn over the floor, still, quiet, after drowning the man lying in the midst of them in a tsunami of cheap alcohol. "Cas? You there? C'mon man, answer me-" Dean Winchester blinked.

"Cas... Cas." The word felt foreign to his tongue despite having been uttered a thousand times, but the nickname tasted _right_ somehow, so Dean repeated it like a mantra, over and over - "Cas, Cas, CasCasCas" - until it became a blur of syllables and he curled into himself on the cold floorboards.

"I'm drunk," he mumbled, slurring his words. "'m really drunk, Cas." A smile crept onto his face as piercing blue eyes peered into his mind. "There you are. Bad boy," he giggled, "not answering. You're meant to answer, because," more giggling, "you _always come when I call_." Eyelids opened, and Dean was alone again.

He flopped onto his back, staring at the age-yellowed ceiling of the motel with glassy eyes which started to tear up. "Where _are_ you? Need you, Cas. Need you. Need-" Dean's vision grew blurry with wetness, emotion flooding him. "S'late. Really late, or- or early? Dunno. Dude, s'early and I dunno what to do... Sammy's gone, and you're gone, and 'm alone, just me and my booze. S'all I ever have, right? Everythin' else leaves me, 'cept the whiskey."

The hunter rolled over again, onto his side this time, fairytale-green eyes focused on the old, battered door. "You probably can't hear me now, y'know? 'Cause you're with the other dickbags in heaven, right? An' I told you I wouldn't call, told myself I wouldn't, but I am, 'cause I can't _not_ , Cas."

The realisation dawned on him: "you- you're not in heaven, are you? 'Cause you had all those souls-" hiccup, "-and that was a _bad_ thing to do."

Slowly, Dean's eyes fluttered closed once more. "Fuck, I wonder if you ever wish you weren't an angel. I wish I wasn't who I am. I'm _worthless_ , Cas, I mean nothin'. An' I wish I could have an apple pie life, y'know, with a picket fence an' 2.5 kids. I know s'what Sammy wants, ev'n if he won't tell me so."

" _Christ_ , Cas, _please_ come here. Need you _now_." The stumbled murmurs didn't stop after he finally fell asleep, an empty bottle cradled in his arms like a person.

Castiel wasn't listening.


End file.
